


Ataris Targen

by Millenium_Folcore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millenium_Folcore/pseuds/Millenium_Folcore
Summary: …answer me, where and when do you intend to hand me over to the imperial authorities?’Silence reigned for a few moments. Krennic looked at Jyn from his chair and said slowly:‘I … do not intend to extradite you to the imperial authorities.’‘What?!’Jyn did not believe that hear it.'Why? And by the way, what does all this masquerade mean?’, - she asked, paying attention to his appearance.'You’ll find out soon enough. And this is not a masquerade, Jyn. It’s me. Such what I really am.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Атарис Тарджен](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299775) by Millenium Folcore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at last I have a beta) Thank you, Betaingbyme!!!  
> This part of the fanfic is fixed)

The dilapidated platform, on which Jyn Erso balanced, was ready to fall at any moment under its own weight and strong gusts of wind.  
      She must do it! So many lives are put on the altar of this victory not in vain, Jyn believed in it! But between her and the chance to transfer information was the imperial officer Orson Krennic, who kept her at gunpoint.  
      "Well, who are you?" - he shouted and gave her a scornful look.  
      Considering how skillfully and with what cunning the enemy acted, Krennic apparently expected to see someone more imposing than the pepite ragamuffin girl before him.  
      Jyn grinned.  
      "You know who I am. I am Jyn Erso, a daughter of Galen and Lyra!" - she shouted back.  
      Krennic was shocked. For a couple of seconds he stood motionless, gaping at the girl, making himself for easy target for her to take a shot at. As she steadied her aim, the platform suddenly swayed and fell further out of place, preventing Jyn from shooting accurately, instead breaking through Krennic's snow white uniform and digging into his right shoulder, leaving newly formed and contrasting black scorch marks.  
      "Damn it!" - he growled, falling on one knee, and clamping his wounded shoulder with his hand. "Don't shoot, stupid girl!" - he shouted in full force of his lungs. "I'm not your enemy!"  
      It's sounded like a joke to Jyn.  
      "What? Are you going crazy?! Don't move, or you'll die!", - she spat out with boiling hatred.  
      Continuing to keep Krennic at gunpoint, she carefully walked around him and, staggering, moved to the terminal.  
      "Don't do it! Just listen to me!" - breathing in, he desperately, tried to dissuade her, but his voice drowned in the roar of engines.  
      Orson turned around. The Imperial freighter was approaching the platform. At the helm sat Krennic's droid. According to the coded order, which Krennic sent him in advance, the droid waited nearby and started as soon as he noticed his master on the platform. The ship hovered next to the platform with its rear hatch opened. A wide ramp pulled out and from the craft to the crumbling concrete they now stood on.  
      Krennic forgot about the pain and jumped to his feet. Completely automatically, he slipped the blaster into the holster and, trying to keep his balance, ran to Jyn. He grabbed her at the moment when she almost reached a lever for transmission information, blaster falling from her hands, causing her to viciously fight Krennic. He dragged the squirming girl from the terminal and pulled her to the ramp of the hovering ship. Her hands worked on escaping the man’s surprisingly strong gri, but it was to no availp. They were already aboard when the platform collapsed and the ship swung slightly to one side, all forms of exit gone. The ship quavered, promting Jyn to scream in fear as she lost her balance. Instinctively, Krennic reached for her and cradled her tightly in his arms, and, with all the hatred for him, Jyn was grateful for his support at the moment. For just one second, she regretted shooting him.  
      The fighters flew around the ship - imperials and a handful of Rebel X-wings intertwined in battle. The air was saturated with the smells of heated metal and fuel, and the wind carried the sounds of explosions from somewhere, and occasionally Jyn even thought the wind carried over a lost scream.  
      Aboard the ship, Orson Krennic slammed the exit button down. The green lights flashed on the panel, signalling the hatch was closing. Orson was already onto a different task, quickly pressing the intercom button.  
      "Take off!" - he shouted to the droid.  
       Jyn saw through the porthole that the powerful defense shield covering the planet was no more. She couldn't understand what was the cause of it. Oh well, she mused. Even if she did know, it's didn't matter anymore...

    When the roaring engine’s finally settled, and the ship was far away from the tower of the citadel, Krennic loosened his grip and let's Jyn go. She immediately pushes away from his chest, throwing his arms which rested on her hips in utter disgust. Krennic, exhausted by his injury, doesn’t try to stop her; his face twisted in pain as he succumbs to the blood loss. He falls against the wall then slowly sliding down to the floor, in an attempt for a reprieve.  
    "A little more and you would have ruined everything" - he growls, unbuttoning his tunic before quickly hiding something inside.  
    Too upset to notice, Jyn walks past him and begins to pace back and forth, clenching her hands into fists.  
      "Like fun!" - she said with irony and went to the porthole.  
      The pilot droid leads the ship to the side of the planet where the night is beginning to creep in. It is clear - it'll be much easier to start from there in outer space, bypassing the fierce battle unfolding on the day side of Scarif.  
      "You know nothing. That was only a small piece of the much greater puzzle" - Orson says tiredly. "But you will. Soon", - he continued gently. He tries to stand, pulling himself up by the handrail, stifling groans as he struggles.  
     Angered by his words, Jyn immediately tackles him, straddling her legs around his downed torso before beating her fists into his chest.  
      "You're a scoundrel! Two-faced bastard!" - She cries and never ceasing her furious assault. - "I hate you! I would kill you right now, if I could!"  
      Orson just winces from the pain, taking each of her blows silently until she reaches his tender and newly wounded shoulder. When she attempts to strike it, he finally grabs her wrists, stopping her from continuing. Jyn tried to break free, strugging under his surprisingly strong yet gentle grip, but eventually stopps squirming; her energy spent and her efforts useless. Krennic then released her hands, making eye contact with her to ensure she won’t lash out again. She only glares back at him, angry at the “loss” to him and walks away, slowly making her way deeper into the cargo compartment before taking a seat on the floor beside the steel bulkhead.  
      "What happened with Cassian?" - she suddenly asks in a trembling voice.  
      Krenniс gives her a wary look.  
      "The man you came to Scarif with? I’m afraid he’s dead... I saw his body myself" - he says after a short pause.  
      An audible moan escapes Jyn's chest, and the galaxy begins to spin at a dizzying speed. She just puts her face into the palms of her hands, hoping to hide to slow the spinning and hide the unwelcome tears she knows are beginning to build. She's crying? He unwrapped himself from his now dirtied cape, draping it over his arm before painfully getting up and walking over to the young woman. Not knowing her reaction, he tentatively placed the cape around her shoulders. Jyn didn’t even stir.  
      "Forgive me for the bad news" - Krennic says, just above a whisper. Still, she does not move.  
      "Jyn... Please hear me out. I'm not an enemy to you". Again, no reaction.  
      Krennic accepted she just wanted to be left, needing some time alone to deal with the bad news. And then... Maybe then she'll hear him out. And maybe she will be willing to understand him.  
      Orson took a deep breath. His wound blaster burned and ached, making his entire body shiver with pain. He pressed his right hand to his chest, hoping to soothe the pain, and climbed to the upper deck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this part is fixed too! :)

***  
Jyn wakes to someone shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes and blinks a few times, realizing she’s in total darkness. She’s still tired, but has lived a life full of constant danger, so she’s able to pull her body into action, rising into a stretch before hitting her head against something  
"O-o-ouch!" - she screams.  
Finally, a light flashes on the deck. She squints, unaccustomed to even this dim brightness and waves an angry fist at the cable conduit which hurt her.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you" - says a familiar voice through the darkness. "The throttles are not working well".  
Jyn looks around, then stoppes, giving a surprised look to the man whose voice she recognized. Orson Krennic stood a few steps in front of her but was not wearing the customary white uniform she was used to. He looked completely different she thought. He wore dusty black boots brimming at the knees, well-fitting pantone trousers, a a cream colored shirt, and a battered brown leather jacket. Yes, he had indeed become a different man from the time they stepped on board this ship. Outwardly he was more like a mechanic or a pilot from the Rebel Alliance than an Imperial officer like he used to be. The only thing left in him from the former Krennic, that Jyn could see, was a holstered belt with his signature blaster intact.  
Jyn frowned, deeply conflicted. What does all of this mean...?  
"Don't do it again!", - she said angrily, sizing him up. "How long have I been asleep?"  
"About two hours".  
"Where are we now?"  
'We were unable to fly far as we encountered some trouble... That's why I woke you up".  
"Did something happen?". She scowled, unsure of what exactly he was getting at.  
"Yes", Orson frowned. "The ship has a problem, and I need your help fixing it".  
"What an impudent fellow!" - Jyn thought.  
This feature in Krennic seemed to Jyn almost basic, and she seriously believed that people like him was born even due to their natural impudence. But now she was more concerned with how to deceive a man, whose cunning and quirky mind had brought to Jyn and her family so much suffering.  
"So what's the problem?" - she asks while following behind Krennic.  
"The hyperdrive is defective".  
Jyn grins silently in response.  
"What's so funny?" - Krennic protests, his blue eyes showing a flash of fiery anger. “I'd never have thought that you and your ‘all-powerful’ Empire could have problems like a malfunctioning hyperdrive" - Jyn said with a mocking air, stopping beside him in their destination.  
"No one is immune from malfunctions. And if we don't fix this one, then we'll become a target very soon".  
"What's the cause of the malfunction?"  
"I'm not sure. I assume damage obtained during a takeoff - there was a fire fight on Scarif and debris all around the planet's destroyed shild".  
"I understand", said Jyn and followed him through the pass. "So is it repairable?" - she specified, when they stopped beside a niche with tools.  
"Yes" - answered Krennic, handing her a dense work box. "As long as it doesn't deal with coolant".  
"How will we know?"  
"The droid launched a full scan of the ship's systems through the on-board computer. We'll know in a few minutes".  
"And if it is the coolant?'  
Krennic through for a moment before he spoke.  
"Then everything was in vain... But I prefer not to think about it".  
"What was?"  
'Let's get working" - Krennic muttered and ignoring her question.  
Jyn's lips curled in displeasure at the looming secrecy. She glanced at the tool box indifferently and suddenly froze. She suddenly had an idea of how she could escape. Her lips is stretched in smile. And if the hyperdrive is faulty... I will help him repair his ship".  
"So, what should I do?' - Jyn asked, her eyes still on the tool box.  
"You can bring me a tools and check with this scheme. Come on'.  
Jyn took a look at what was apparently the scheme of electrical circuits, and obediently followed Krennic again.  
"Interesting" - she said, taking a closer look at it. 'Imperial ships are much simpler. By the way, why don't you just have the droid do the repairs" - she asked in surprise.  
"He needs me as a pilot now".  
Krennic suddenly stopped and looked at the grating steel panels under his feet.  
"Let's start here" - he said. 'Hold onto the grates down here".  
He showed Jyn the place on the panel she would be holding then grabbed onto the other side of the panel with his left hand.  
"Come on! Let's raise it together" - he commanded.  
They raised and opened a square opened the panel, exposing and prying a square opening under it. Krennic sank to the floor and looked inside. Indication lights in the groups of wires show him that at least in the visible space among them there are no burnt or damaged ones.  
"Jyn, look at the scheme. D-block, going to the main power circuit, seems to be on the right, correct?"  
"Yes, that's right".


	3. Chapter 3

Krennic cautiously descended into the aperture and found himself in a technical tunnel, in which he could moving along only on squat. Jyn just stood there and looked at him and carefully considering her further actions. Krennic standing in the aperture which reached deep to his waist, took the screwdriver, sat down and in that position disappeared in the right branch of the tunnel. About two minutes he was neither visible nor audible, but then there was a sharp sound, as if something metallic had fallen, and Krennic appeared in the tunnel again. He swore, barely got out and threw a screwdriver into the box.  
      'I can't, Jyn' - he breathed, and took hold on of the wounded shoulder. 'You must go down with. I'm just removed the needed panel'.  
      Jyn watched him with a displeased look and moved closer. Krennic was sitting on the floor.  
      'Do you want to I'll did all the work?'  
      Jyn looked at him from the height of her height contemptuously. Krennic shook his head.  
      'Please, Jyn...', - he said with making an effort, and give her gaze.  
      She almost immediately felt very strange: under the intense Krennic's gaze Jyn sence a depressing feelings that she was being dragged into some kind of abyss, and the longer she looked at him, the more difficult it was for her to pull herself together. She was embarrassed, looked away and for some reason she felt better immediately, as if she had got rid of an unknown traction ray. Krennic wanted to say something, but Jyn was not going to listen. Trying not to show her weakness, she exhaled exasperatedly, and then very quick descended into the aperture and disappeared into the tunnel.  
      All the sounds gradually ceased and for a while there was silence. This started to irritate to Krennic.  
      'Damn it!' - Jyn finally gave her voice.  
      Something snapped. Krennic turned to the sound with anxiously.  
      'Tell me what you're doing,' - he demanded imperiously, still sitting on the floor. "I don't want you broke something there!'  
      'For a little more, and you will sort it out by yourself, director,' - there was her voice through the tunnel. 'Serve me the indicator, the wires D1 and D5, and throw at least for a while their officer habits. I'm not your stormtrooper!'  
      Krennic's face looked stretched astonishment. He grinned into a fist. When he lowered the tool and wires she needed into the aperture, she snatched them from his hands.  
      'Looks like you're not so hasten if you helping me so slowly.'  
      'I'm really hasten, but you do not tell me what you're doing, so it's hard for me to decide what to do next.'  
      'Oh, I understand,' - Jyn said from the depths of the tunnel. 'You're used to command. But everything will be as you want not always.'  
      'Until now there have been,' - Krennic muttered to himself, and the corner of his mouth twitched in a grin. 'You're still too young to tell me such things,' - he added loudly, so that Jyn could hear.  
      'It's not about old age or youngth, director. It's is about life experience.'  
      'I think we'll have time to talk about this," - Krennic said. - So what about block D?'  
      'Give me a five minutes,' - came the voice from the tunnel.  
      'All right,' - Krennic answered.  
      A call signal was heard from the intercom unit. Krennic rose to his feet and pressed the button.  
      "I'm listening," - he said.  
      'Master Krennic', - the droid said. - 'The onboard computer has completed the system check. The tanks with the coolant are in perfect order. Circulation is normal.  
      'I'm glad to hear that. What about the shield's generator?'  
      'It functions at eighty-two percent, sir.'  
      'That's enough for now'.  
      A few minutes later Jyn finally appeared in the aperture and glanced at Krennic.  
      'You spoke with someone...' - she began.  
      'Yes,' - confirmed Krennic. 'The droid completed the verification of all systems. Everything is allright with the coolant and the generator's power is still sufficient. How about your work?'  
      'So, we were very lucky', - Jyn continued. 'It looks like the ship was struck by a stray shot. Due to an accident in the system, the onboard computer was shut down the D-block, which is responsible for the operation of the hyperdrive, from the main power scheme, as the most energy-intensive component. And very timely. Only a pair of wires had burned out. I just replaced them and checked to see for any tension presence. And since the on-board computer started up the power after the accident bypass the main scheme, you just need to go to the bridge and fix it manually. By the way, your indicator.  
      'I'm amazed,' - Krenniс said without emotion in his voice and took the instrument from her hands.  
      Jyn didn't pay attention to his words and threw two burnt wires under his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

'Give me a screwdriver,' - she said. 'I'll put the panel back.'  
      'Did you manage alone?' - Krennic asked.  
      'Yes, of course,' - Jyn nodded, and disappeared into the technical tunnel again.  
      When she returned, Krennic wanted to help her out, but she either pretended, or actually didn't notice it, and got out herself.  
      'Let's put it back,' - Krennic said, pointing to the steel floor panel they had raised together.  
      He turned his back to her, crouched down and put his healthy hand to the edge of the panel. Jyn which waiting for a convenient moment to implement her plan, realized that this was a good chance for her, and it would be a fulishly not to use it!  
      'Yes,' - Jyn breathed, took the weighty wrench from her box with tools carefully, went to Krennic from behind and slapped him on the head with this wrench.  
      Krennic collapsed on the grating floor. Jyn is held a hand on forehead and smiled - that, what she had conceived and what was she is almost implemented! She threw the wrench away and rushed to Krenniс, who was lying on the floor unconscious. The blaster which was on his belt and which Jyn had wanted a long time to get was in her hands now. She took it out of the holster and ran to the bridge quickly.  
      Krennic's blaster was not very comfortable for Jyn, who fired from the right hand. She found out how it works but it's taken more time than expected. It was a standard DT-29, but apparently it was made for director, who was left-handed, on order in a mirror image. Jyn breathing hard. She stopped at the door that led to the bridge, and transferred the blaster into combat mode. Obeying the long-standing habit, developed over the years spent in the company of Gerrera's friends, she stood up just in case not in front of the door, but on the side, by the bulkhead. It is not known who or what is waiting for her behind this door! The ship was not too large, and if someone from Krennic's personal guards were here, they couldn't miss each other. But she met no one on the way here. Thus, there was a high probability that an unpleasant surprise might await her behind this door ... Jyn determined. She leaned her back against the cold bulkhead, took a deep breath and pressed the button on the panel. The door opened with hissed and there was silence. Jyn peered out of her hiding place cautiously. All the armchairs on the bridge were empty, except for the pilot's armchair. There was a droid in it. Jyn entered quietly and quickly looked around. There was no one here besides her and this droid. It's surprised her. Jyn closed the door and locked it. The droid turned his head.  


'I'm K-2SO. Can I help you?' - he said.  
      Jyn is shuddered. This voice! Too bright were still memories of another such Kay-two! But Jyn remembered why she came here, and took a droid at gunpoint of a stolen blaster.  
      'Get out of the bridge, I command,' - she demanded.  
      'It's impossible. I receive orders only from director Krennic. I'm sorry.'  
      'Fuck off!'  
      Jyn didn't expect another answer. She just a little distracted his attention, turned the blaster on the control panel and pressed the trigger. But the droid reacted instantly. He intercepted and took Jyn's hand away from the console for a moment before the shot, and then snatched the blaster from her and pushed her so that Jyn flew almost to the very entrance. From the place in the floor, where the shot was hit and where there is a hole with a molten edges gaped a thin stream of smoke rose. Jyn screamed and fallen on the floor in pain. Kay-two stood up, went to her and took her on gun sight. Jyn saw this and tried to get up, but then fell to the floor again and moaned with frustration.  
      At that moment a due the thump was heard from the closed door. Jyn lifted her head gently and kept her eyes on the droid to see if he was going to get distracted and whether she could somehow outwit him. The droid back up to the control panel and blindly made some manipulations on it, continuing a keep her on the gun sight.  
      'Control is blocked,' - the on-board computer reported.  
      Kay-two, still keeping an eye on Jyn, went to the entrance to the bridge and opened the door.  
      'So, you're not as simple as you seem," - Jyn grinned and lowered her head to the floor.  
      'Your behavior in this situation is quite predictable'.  
Orson Krennic staggered up when he entered on the bridge. His face was distorted by pain and anger. With one hand he leaned against the wall, and the other hand he pressed to the back of his head. He stopped and lifted his hand to his eyes. There was blood on the palm of your hand.  
      'Sir, can I help you?', - the droid turned to him.  
      'No, Kay,' - Krennic answered in a deaf voice, looking at Jyn.  
      'She was trying to destroy the control panel, sir.'  
      'Something like this I assumed. My blaster, Kay,' - Krennic added, and held out his hand.  
      Kay-two put a rough handle of the blaster into the bloody palm of his master. Jyn swallowed convulsively, turned to face Krennic and slowly got to her feet. She was absolutely sure that now he would shoot her, and mentally prepared for it... But Krennic examined the weapon quickly, discharged it and put it into the holster on the belt.  
      'Raise your hands so that I can see them,' - he said stiffly, turning to Jyn.  
      She obeyed.  
      'Hyperdrive is working. We need to start immediately, Kay,' - Krennic said. 'And now, keep an eye her!'  
      'Yes, sir. I must say dangerous to leave here this girl', - the droid said. 'The likelihood that she'll try to do something like that again, is very high.'  
      'A smart bastard,' - Jyn muttered, who continued to stand in the same pose.  
      'I'm sick of her antics. Tie her hands and take her to the next compartment - she'll not go anywhere, - and then close and lock the door,' - Krennic said coldly and walked to the control panel slowly.  
      'Yes, sir,' - the droid said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I find a beta, I will correct all discrepancies in the translation!


	5. Chapter 5

He grabbed Jyn for her forearm and dragged her along.  
'Bastard', - she said, looking at Krennic over her shoulder. 'I'll get to you anyway.'  
'I don't expect anything else', - he said wearily and waved his hand.  
The compartment through which Jyn rushed to the bridge, hardly paying attention to the equipment in it, was intended for a cargo escort team or for a platoon of stormtroopers. On the right and on the left, along the walls, were armchairs with seat belts, and wall mount for weapons. The droid pushed the girl in and entered himself.  
'Hands back!', - he demanded.  
Jyn decided that it would be unreasonable to resist now, and she's obeyed. The droid firmly bound her hands with something elastic, but extremely durable. Jyn turned her face to the droid.  
'Well, what are you looking at me for? Get out and lock the door behind you!'  
'I don't understand the motives of your behavior', - Kay-two was surprised. 'Your life saved. Usually in such cases express a gratitude. You instead want to destroy the ship of your savior along with everyone who is on it.'  
At these words, Jyn's eyebrows lifted with interest.  
'You said 'with everyone who is on the ship', - she said leisurely and business-like. 'And how many passengers are on board?"  
 'It's not a secret information', - the droid replied. - Three. Including me.  
Jyn thought.  
'Where did Krennic's personal bodyguards go? It can't be that he doesn't take at least two people with him!..'  
'And how many were, when we started from Scarif?'  
'Three'  
'Didn't director take a security's?'  
'His personal bodyguards is no anymore. I mean those of them who arrived on the planet with him. They died on Scarif, fighting with the rebels'.  
'Really?'  
How close the rebels were to the success, if even elite fighters were thrown against them! And in all to blame is Orson Krennic!.. Jyn clenched her teeth in annoyance.  
'So you're Kay-two? The imperial droid? - asked Jyn, trying to continue the conversation and learn as much as possible.  
'A reprogrammed imperial droid', - he refine.  
'Fine. And I'm Jyn Erso.'  
'I can't say that this acquaintance is pleasant to me, but I'm glad that you are alive'.  
 'Why are you glad?', - Jyn was surprised. 'Quite recently you were ready to kill me on the spot'.  
'You attempted to kill my master and wanted to destroy the control panel. I had to stop you. But now I'm glad. Because however you are a living being, and I'm just a machine. And because, regardless of your attitude, master takes care of you.  
Jyn was even more surprised.  
'He care for me?!'

'Right. If only he wouldn't took you aboard, you would already be dead with a probability of one hundred percent. If you by any chance survived the collapse of the platform, undoubtedly you would already be killed by the new weapon of the Empire - the Death Star, because after it's shot Scarif turned into a lifeless cosmic body.  
Jyn's feet in became wadded. She could hardly breathe. She fell into the seat of the nearest armchair. That's all it turned out! Jyn thought about this a lot, she even suspected about it since she was on this ship... No, she through not about her "miraculous" salvation! She was worried about the fate of the friends, who remained on Scarif. And now, after all, what the droid said, she had no choice but to admit that they all died.  
'I didn't asked for salvation, Kay-two', - Jyn said softly, in response to the tirade of the droid.  
He froze and looked at Jyn. Her answer clearly put him at a dead end. The electronic brain of Kay-two apparently refused to understand how a person can knowingly want to die.  
There was silence. The droid stood in confusion next to Junction in the same pose.  
'I must go, Jyn Erso', - he said at last, and turned to the door. 'I advise you not to get out of this place while we starting'.

Jyn said nothing, only following him by gaze and stared at the door until he heard a muffled squeak the lock indicator on other side of the door. She lifted her hands behind and tried to reach by the fingers to the protruding tips of that thing what tied her droid. Tactile sensations it was a piece of some wire. She tried to stretch it, to pull with hand, but to no avail. The girl sighed helplessly.  
The jump to hyperspace was impossible not to feel - this soft blow to the chest, and then feeling that the body felt a little heavier than usual. Jyn leaned against the back of the armchair so to could get used to this - who knows, maybe it'll take a long time.  
She was very tired, was angry at herself and was on the verge of despair. Because of the failures that seemed to follow her due, to the fact that now she knows for sure that her friends died in vain, and she is guilty herself in it. Yes, she's guilty - that she started all this mess, that not died with them, and that she will have to live with this (she was hoping for a short), and that she failed to adequately confront to Krennic and avenge for the death of her parents. How she hated him! Jyn tensed, shook his head in frustration and stamped his foot. On this movement, on which in the conditions of hyperspace had to exert more effort than usual, her whole body responded severe pain. Durasteel floor faintly vibrated. She needed a new action plan. After everything that happened, Jyn believed that it would be appropriate to inform the Alliance about what happened on Scarif, about what happened to her, because admiral Raddus and senator Mothma is owned only part of the information about this and she must inform them about Krennic's behavior. Who knows what he's up to! If he's a double agent, provocateur or traitor, the Alliance should know about it. But Jyn really lacked an information. She decided to take the time to think about everything again as it should, just wait and gather as much information as possible. Krennic promised to "explain" her what happened. If he wasn't lying, Jyn will try to talk to him and extract from him all what she will be able. And the way to convey this information she will be able find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I found a beta and once she would start to work, I will fix all bugs. Thank you for your patience!


	6. Chapter 6

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sharp sound of the opening door. Jyn raised his head. Orson Krennic is stood on the threshold. His head was bandaged now. Jyn fidgeted on her place, and once furtively tried on the strength of his bindings, but Kay-two tied her very securely. Krennic stared at her from the doorway, and then walked in with a firm step. The door closed. Stone expression on his face didn't like to Jyn. She cringed. He folded his hands together in a familiar gesture and slowly walked past her. His heavy tread made a dismal and could confuse anyone, but not Jyn. Krennic stopped, slowly turned and looked at her again. She is all the time not take her eyes off him. He jerked his neck in familiar motion as does the one, who prevents the tight collar, and raised his head proudly. The corners of his lips turned down.  
'Are you regret that not having killed me?' - he asked suddenly.  
Jyn shuddered at the intonations of his voice, which dropped a whole octave.  
She saw before her the former Orson Krennic.  
'Yeah, I regret', - Jyn said after a pause.  
'Do you hate me?'  
'Yes. More than ever before. Director'.  
Krennic nodded a head and thought.  
'So, you've joined the rebels', - he said. And Jyn realized that now she knows how to pronounce over someone's death sentence.  
She didn't know what to expect from Krennic, but was ready to defense.  
'No. We can say that they joined me'.  
'Curious', - he was surprised. 'What do you mean 'they joined you'?'  
'That's what you heard'.  
'How long you been with them?'  
'What's the difference?'  
'For me there is a difference. Therefore I ask you', - he replied and a little to softened the voice that did not escape from hearing Jyn.  
'Not so long ago', - she said, and sat more convenient.  
Her hands started to go numb. She almost did not feel a fingers.  
Krennic suddenly grinned.  
'You decided to take part in the struggle of the rebels against the Empire, to somehow hurt me?'  
Jyn is tired of questions, whose purpose was not clear, and just snapped:  
'Maybe. But in general I don't care for the Empire and the rebels! These two opposing brought me in the past nothing but pain. Let they'll tear each other. What do I care?'  
Krennic chuckled and crossed his arms.  
'If so, then why were you with the rebels on Scarif?'  
Jyn realized that she can't get away from a response to this question, but decided to cheat.  
'I was released from the Imperial prison among the other prisoners, but in exchange for my freedom they demanded that I did them a favor'.  
While Jyn spoke, Krennic's lips stretched into his familiar smile, and when she finished, he looked up at her and suddenly burst out laughing, what caused her surprise. She never heard his laughter - so contagious and fun.  
'Release someone from prison in order to in exchange for the freedom require a pay?! What a methods had the rebels now!  
Krennic walked over to Jyn and crouched down on squat. The smile had left his face.  
'Tell me the truth', - he said and from his words was winnow a cold.  
'I'm already told the truth, director', - firmly and didn't fear to Krennic replied Jyn. 'And if you remember, you promised to tell me what's going on, but you say nothing, on the contrary, arranged to me an interrogation'.  
'Again, I was asking out of idle curiosity. And I understand that you have many questions, but you lack patience. And next time, Jyn, - he added reproachfully,  
\- thinking hard before you hit on the head the only person which you can ask this questions. If you would hit me with greater power, it's quantity just would increased.  
With these words Krennic got up and went to the next row of seats. Jyn felt a twinge of conscience. No, she was not sorry for his act, but something told her that it's act may have been premature. Krennic meanwhile took off his jacket and threw it on the nearest seats, and then put his hand to the wounded shoulder and lightly squeezed it.  
'Who bandaged you?' - quietly asked Jyn.  
Krennic turned around.  
'Is this one of those questions that do not give you peace?' - he grinned. 'I'm flattered at the attention'.  
Jyn was completely serious and looked at him.  
'I... did it myself', - he replied and turned away again. 'Kay-two, with all it's possibilities, while an amateur in matters of medicine. And I have the experience', - he added pointedly.  
Jyn chuckled.  
'So I'm listening to you', - he said after a pause. 'But let's start with the fact that you stop calling me "Director".  
'Okay. But I don't want to talk with your back', - she said dryly.  
Krennic slowly turned around and took a few steps aside, and then sat down in one of the seats opposite Jyn.  
'And now, - she started, looking him in the face, - tell me where and when you intend to hand me over to the Imperial authorities?'  
For a few moments there was silence. Krennic looked up at Jyn from his seat and slowly said:  
'I... don't intend to hand you over to Imperial authorities'.  
'What?!'  
Jyn couldn't believe his ears.  
'Why? And, by the way, what does all this masquerade mean?' - she asked, paying attention to his appearance.  
'You’ll find out soon enough. And this is not a masquerade, Jyn. It’s me. Such what I really am'.  
'Really?! Who can believe you?' - she disgust threw. 'The Imperial officer is actually not the one for whom he gives himself. Very funny!'  
However, Krennic didn't embarrassed from her words.  
'If I fail to convince you, then how could I make to believe to me those who has a much higher position', - he said quietly. 'However, your lack of confidence doesn't surprise me'.  
Jyn said nothing. She looked at Krennic so, like a wild beast who was caught and caged the hunter - not understanding why he was caught, but instinctively sensing the danger.  
'What are you talking about?' - finally she asked.  
'I'm talking about those who heading the Alliance'.  
Jyn snorted contemptuously again.  
'If I understand you correctly, you're with the rebels, - sarcastically she said, - but if so, why did you stop me and why you will need someone in something to convince?'  
'It's very complicated, Jyn', - Krennic sighed and looked at her. 'I'll tell you. Only later. First, you'll see that I speak the truth'.  
'Really? And in what way?'  
'You'll see it with your own eyes', - he smiled.  
'When?'  
'Very soon'.  
'And where?'  
'There where we're going'.  
'And where are we going?' - wearily exhaled Jyn with no hope for a straight answer.  
'I'll show you', - after a pause replied Krennic, took his jacket and stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As long as I have the time I have done the translation of yet another part. My beta will correct me later if she find errors.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, guys, I don't know how it looks like for english-speaking people, but I'm tried!  
> If it's really bad or If you find a mistakes, wrote to me and I'm fix it!


End file.
